1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vacuum cleaner hose construction as well as to a new method of making a vacuum cleaner hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vacuum cleaner hose construction that comprises an elongated vacuum hose having an electrical conductor extending therealong and being provided with an end portion, and an electrical connector carried by the hose and being fixed to the end portion, the connector having a pair of spaced apart knife-like portions each being provided with opposed edges defining sides of a slot therein that has an open end and a closed end, the knife-like portions of the connector having the open ends of the slots thereof facing in the same direction and being interconnected together at one end thereof to an intermediate part of the connector whereby the portions and the part define a U-shaped configuration that has a bight facing in the same direction as the open ends of the slots, the end portion being disposed in the slots of the connector and being wedged between the opposed edges thereof for providing electrical connection therebetween, the connector having holding means carried thereby and disposed adjacent the conductor to hold the conductor in the slots by trapping the conductor between the holding means and the closed ends of the slots, the holding means comprising a U-shaped holding member having a pair of spaced apart legs and a cross member interconnecting the legs together, the legs being respectively disposed adjacent the knife-like portions and between the same. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Holden et al, No. 4,740,171.
Also, see the U.S. Pat. to Dola, No. 3,634,605 and the U.S. Pat. to Jones et al, No. 4,456,321 for U-shaped holding means that hold conductors in the slots of knife-like portions on a U-shaped connector member.